Nothing is True
by Creator1193
Summary: I have blended in with these wizards. I have taken on a false personality to become unnoticable. I will not stop. I will complete my mission. I will walk in my ancestors footsteps. I am Neville Longbottom. I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

The halls of Hogwarts were silent during the night, the paintings were still, the students were asleep, twisting, turning, and writhing from the nightmares they have received due to the rule of the Carrows. Ever since Headmaster Dumbledore died, the Carrows had taken over and they tortured the students in every possible way. Gryffindor had suffered the most. The dorms had become more like a small hospital for the wounded. Everyone in one of the beds was wounded in some way. However, one of the beds was empty.

Alecta and Amycus Carrow walked down the halls; talking and laughing loudly.

"Did you see that Finnegan boy squirm today?" Amycus asked his sister.

"Yes I did," she answered, "Utterly delightful, though that Weasley girl would have been better suited. I think she'll be my prey tomorrow," she finished smiling evilly. None of them had any idea that their role as the predators was over and that the real predator was stalking its prey.

"Hmm yes though I wish that Potter brat and his lackeys were here. I would love to hear them scream," Amycus said laughing.

"Yes, though the Dark Lord himself would want to torture him," Alecta said cherishing the image of Harry Potter screaming and choking on his own blood.

"Do you think the Dark Lord would reward us for our actions?" Amycus asked.

"Why would he? We're just torturing a few kids. The pleasure of this should be enough," his sister answered.

All of a sudden a metallic _klink_ caused the siblings to swirl around. There was nothing behind them. Another sound was heard, this time to their right. They turned and again, nothing. One last sound was heard and they looked down the hall. Lying on the ground was a silver coin.

Amycus looked at his sibling and said, "Stay back, I'll go take a look," Amycus approached the coin and picked it up gingerly. The coin had an engraving of an eagle on it. Its eyes seemed to stare through his eyes.

"Hey Alecta, come look at this," Amycus said as he turned around. What he saw drained all the color from his face. Alecta Carrow was on the ground. Dead. Blood pooled from her throat and spread around her.

Amycus quickly pulled out his wand and waved it around him randomly, trying to see who killed his sister. He approached his sister slowly. All of a sudden, his field of vision became slightly darker as if there was a shadow over him. He looked to see what the source was, but he saw nothing, but white. He felt a white hot pain in his throat, followed by the feeling of drowsiness as he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see a hooded figure wearing nothing white and red clothes kneeling next to him; a bloody blade seemingly disappearing back into the sleeve of his hooded jacket .

"I knew this day would come…" Amycus said quietly. An odd peace had fallen over him even though blood was flowing profusely from his throat.

"Do you regret your actions?" the hooded figure asked. His voice sounded familiar, but try as he might Amycus did not remember the name.

Amycus thought for a bit then nodded slightly, "I do… I was scared….scared that my sister would be killed….scared that he would kill me…that I would die…I thought….that I would be safe…" It was all true. He had no idea why, but it felt comforting to speak his last words to his mysterious killer. With one last sigh, Amycus's body went limp. The cut on his throat resealed and the blood disappeared. In a matter of a few second, both bodies were spotless; no sign of damage.

"And now you have only achieved what you have feared," the hooded figure said, "Let death wash away your sins and welcome you into its embrace. Rest in Peace" he then proceeded to shut Amycus's glazed and unfocused eyes.

The hooded man picked up his coin and hastily left the area. He leapt across the roof tops of Hogwarts until he was reached the top of the owlery. There he sat down and watched the full moon over head. At the sound of footsteps, he turned around only to turn back again.

"It is done," he said. Now everything was ready.

He felt a hand on his shoulder "Is it about time?"

"…Nearly…" the hooded figure responded.

"Then…please…tell me…who you are…what made you like this…?"

The hooded man was silent for a long time. Then he raised his hands and removed his hood so that he could be seen clearly. His hazel eyes glistened in the moonlight, "It has been a long time since I have said my own name," he said reminiscing about his past; he then looked at the person behind him who looked back at him in shock. He merely smiled at this and said, "My name is Neville Longbottom. I am an Assassin; and this is my story,"

_**A/N: Okay here's how this is going to work. This story will be updated every two weeks. Nobody at Hogwarts will be updated every week and another story I'm writing will be updated every month. Now that, everyone understands; what do you all think so far? I am trying to include as little OOC as possible in this. This story will follow canon as much as possible since I want the feel that it was definitely possible that Neville was an Assassin. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, see ya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Neville's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, '_When will these nightmares ever end…?' _He thought as he stepped out of bed.

When he finished getting ready for the day, he walked over and opened the window and sighed contently as he looked at the sunrise of Isola Tiberina. Neville was glad to say the least that out of all the changes and renovations made to the island; the Assassin Guild had remained untouched and unnoticed. In fact, it almost looked just like the way it did back in the Renascence albeit with a view modern changes to help the place cope against any modern form of offensive.

Having been brought to the order when he was seven, Neville has spent the last four years training with the order. He had progressed far quicker than any other Assassin has ever progressed. It was only yesterday that the eleven year old was promoted from _maestro, _or master, to _assassino, _or assassin. This made him the youngest assassin in the order…ever.

Neville was still staring out the window when there was a knock on his door and it opened revealing a man already in his apprentice uniform standing as straight as possible. His face was covered by a mask, "The Mentor wishes to see you," the man said nervously.

Neville looked at him oddly before stepping up closer to him. He observed the man's face that was not revealed by the mask before asking, "Is that you Fabiano?"

"Yes sir!" the man said as if he was just asked by a drill sergeant.

Neville doubled over laughing before saying, "Calm down Fabiano! I might be a full fledge assassin now, but I'm still the Neville Longbottom you trained and taught. I might be a higher rank than you now, but you'll always be my teacher,"

Fabiano smiled and took off his mask revealing a face of a thirty year old man. He was just a rank under Neville as a _maestro_, or master. When Neville first came, he took Neville under his wing and taught him nearly everything he knew, "Bene, it doesn't change the fact that the Mentor wishes to see you,"

"True, thank you," Neville said as he bowed his head to his old teacher who quickly waved him off. With that, he set off to meet with the Grand Master of the Assassin Order.

On his way there he was greeted kindly by many people who have become like family with him. They grew up with him, taught him, learned with him, and went on missions and contracts with him. He smiled and waved to everyone kindly, he almost stopped to have a conversation with a few people, but he forced himself to keep going since the Mentor would not be happy if he was kept waiting.

When he reached the door to the Mentor's office, he knocked twice, "Enter," a voice said from inside and Neville opened the door and stepped in.

He bowed low to the _Mentore_ of the Assassins, Renzo Auditore, "You called for me maestro?"

The wizened old man turned around, he had a long beard and wore a black version of the assassin uniform. He seemed frail, but everyone knew that under his frail stature was a true man who has killed many people and have saved the society and the people more than once, "Yes, please have a seat," he said as Neville took a seat in front of him, "Now that you're officially a fully fledged assassin, I feel like you should know the truth about your past and what happened to your parents,"

"With all due respect maestro, I thought my parents died in a fire," Neville said.

"That is what we led you to believe, but the truth is that your parents were master assassins, no burning house could have killed them," Renzo said, staring intently at Neville.

"My parents are master assassins?" Neville asked incredulously, "Then where are they? They are still alive right er…sir?

Renzo sighed at this and said, "Yes…they are still alive, however," he paused for a moment before asking, "Neville do you believe in magic?"

Caught off guard by this, Neville answered, "I find it hard to believe that real magic exists, but there is no such thing as the impossible so I can say that I do believe in the existence of magic,"

"Then would you believe me if I told you that you are a wizard and that your parents were also a wizard and witch?"

Neville's eyes grew wide. He was a wizard? No, he was an assassin, nothing more, nothing less. He looked at Renzo and waited for Renzo to say that he was just joking, but the look in his eyes showed that Renzo was serious. Accepting Renzo's word, Neville said, "I trust you maestro, but why does this matter?"

Renzo sighed before saying, "Because a dark witch tortured your parents to the point of insanity with a torture curse when you were just an infant. Your parents have been resisting a dark wizard during the time. We know who she is, but we do not know what her current whereabouts are,"

"Tell me who she-"Neville began asking before he paused, "Wait a moment, we were trained to withstand torture. We were trained to take enough torture to kill over twenty people. How did my parents, two master assassins go insane over a mere torturing curse?"

At this Renzo smiled and replied, "Very perceptive of you Neville, especially in the face of such news. The truth of the matter is that, what I told is what the magic community made the incident out to be. In truth, they were tortured by something much worse, something that any assassin and any being on the planet would be driven insane at the face of it,"

"What could be so terrible maestro?" Neville asked and was surprised when the grand master laughed.

"Terrible? Yes it is indeed terrible. Ironic how wars have been fought and people have killed and erased just so that they could hold this terrible object in their possession,"

Neville began thinking of all the possible things it could be. When he arrived at his answer, he looked at Renzo shocked, "No…"

"Yes…I have strong reason to believe that a P.O.E was used during that incident," Renzo said, confirming Neville's fears.

P.O.E or, Piece of Edens, was artifacts that were scattered throughout the world. These artifacts contained an incalculable amount of knowledge as well as granting anyone who held it, complete control over people. Complete control. It was to the point where that person's very will could be manipulated and changed to whatever the user wanted. P.O.E's have popped in and out of history and were responsible for many events, such as World War II, the Tuskingan explosion, and the death of many leaders and rising of many more.

After a moment, Neville said, "Tell me who this woman is, so I can go a retrieve the P.O.E from her,"

"Ah, but chances are that she does not have to P.O.E anymore, but that her master, Lord Voldemort has it," Renzo said sadly.

"Voldemort….why is that name so familiar?" Neville asked slowly.

"Our contact from London mentioned his name to us about three months ago," Renzo answered.

"Right…then tell me where this Voldemort is,"

Renzo laughed at this, "You may be skilled and strong, but unless you know magic, then there is no chance you can face Voldemort and also, we have no knowledge of his whereabouts since we have mainly acted in the non magical community. Which brings me to this," Renzo said as he opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope. He looked at it for a moment before giving it to Neville.

Neville opened the envelope and red the piece of parchment inside it.

_Mr. Neville Longbottom_

_Room above the Ceremony Hall_

_Isola Tiberina, Rome_

_Dear Mr. Longbottom_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31. _

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress_

"So…I'm going to be learning magic…" Neville said slowly. In truth, he did not want to go to this school. He would rather stay at his home with his family of assassins and apprentices. Then, however, he began to see another reason, "…and to mingle within the magic community and gather information about Voldemort and maybe the P.O.E," Neville finished.

Renzo smiled as he said, "Exactly. We need to make sure that the Piece of Eden won't be used to cause anymore damage and this is the best opportunity that we have,"

Neville stood and bowed, "Yes, Maestro. I shall leave for London immediately,"

"Hold on Neville," Renzo said, "I have observed all of the missions you have been on and I can tell that you seek to get things done as quickly as possible. However, this world you're about to enter is completely new so I implore that you take your time to learn about your surroundings and in order to be sure that you do that," Renzo's eyes twinkled, "You are not permitted to take any armor or equipment with you except for your hidden blade,"

Neville paused at this, "WHAT? I worked hard to get all of this equipment!" He remembered all the work it took to forge his sword and his knife, as well as all the precision to make his silenced pistol. His armor also flitted into his mind. It was made to protect against bullets, shrapnel, any sharp objects in general, "It took me all my life to get everything I have!"

"You see? You didn't even give me a chance to finish," Renzo said calmly and Neville face grew red. Renzo chuckled before saying, "When you reach the magical community, you are allowed to use any equipment and wear any piece of armor that you can find or make there. Oh and another thing; training with the brotherhood has made your mind sharp, but it has also made your personality quite sharp as well. You would do best to hide your true self when you're amongst the community,"

Neville felt slightly relieved that he was not going to walk in completely unprepared, though he would still missed the equipment he grew up with.

"Yes Maestro," Neville said glumly before he left the office and for London.

_**A/N: Okay so I know it weird to make Neville an assassin at so young of age, but so that the story can make more sense, just go with it. Anyways, gonna be on vacation until end of July. Will try to update, but don't count on it. Please review and thanks for reading. See ya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was noon, July twenty-sixth, when he arrived at London, having left the night before via plane. As soon as he arrived, he mentally slapped himself for proving the Mentor right once again. He had left in such a hurry that he had no idea what to do when he got to London. He quickly pulled up the hood of his white jacket and began to traverse the city of London. For about three hours, Neville walked around aimlessly, trying to find something out of the ordinary that might show signs of magic even though he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for.

Finally after another two hours he found something that was slightly not normal. Across the street from where he was standing was a boy around his age. Neville immediately noted his green eyes and what seems to be a scar on his forehead. However, it was not the boy that he noticed. Who he noticed was the man standing next to him. He was enormous, much taller than anyone he has ever met. He had a long scraggly beard that accompanied his long hair. He was much more massive than a normal human.

Neville thanked luck that London happened to be crowded with people today as he slipped quietly into a crowd of people as the boy and man crossed the street. From there on, Neville tailed those two. He was not sure whether they would lead him anywhere, but this was the only lead he had. After about ten minutes, they stood in front of a pub. Neville, who was walking to them in the crowd, noted that no one seemed to even look at the building. It was as if the building did not even exist. Seeing this as confirmation that he was on the right path, Neville casually slipped into the pub without anyone noticing, not even the two he was following.

Neville quickly slipped into the closest table he could find as the boy along with his gargantuan companion walked in. As they walked up to the pub owner, Neville honed his hearing on them.

"Hello Tom," the big man greeted.

"Welcome back Hagrid! And who is this?" the pub owner, Tom, asked.

"Harry Potter," Hagrid said and almost instantly the entire pub went silent. Then, out of nowhere, everyone got up to try and shake Harry's hand. Everyone except for Neville; he had been listening to the entire exchange. He had learned the identity of the people he was tailing and that the boy, Harry, seemed to be famous or well known.

He then caught sight of a pale man wearing a turban trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Ah! Harry!" Hagrid called, pointing to the man who had finally reached them, "This here is Professor Quirrel, he is going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hagrid boomed.

_'Boy was tailing these two a good idea' _Neville thought as a quick exchange of words took place before Hagrid led Harry into what seemed like a broom closet.

Neville casually rose from his seat and followed them into the closet. When he stepped in, however, no one was there. Neville was perplexed at first, but the he concentrated for two seconds before activating his "gift". He looked at the wall in front of him and saw white trails of light that ran in a pattern along the wall. He quickly closed the door, and traced his finger in the same pattern. The wall began to shift and move until it became an archway.

Neville stepped through to see a bustling, one street city with people wearing robes, and cloaks, and hats. He was things levitating and other things that he has never seen before.

_'Yep…definitely worth my time'_ Neville thought as he looked around in wonder. He looked up at the sign which read, "**Diagon Alley**".

Looking down at his materials list, he growled when he noticed that the first thing on the list was clothing…. that had to be black. Having lived with the order for so long, Neville had come to slightly despise black clothing since it was the exact opposite in color to his normal clothing, which was snowy white.

Walking into a store called "_Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_", Neville was greeted with an assortment of hats, robes, and cloaks. A lady whom he presumed to be Madam Malkin walked up to greet him, "Are you here for your student robes?"

Thinking that this would be the best moment to try out his acting skills, Neville said, "Y-Yes Madam…"

"Splendid! Now come over here child," she led Neville over to a set of mirrors, "Spread your arms dear," Neville hesitantly spread his arms. Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and an array of measuring tools flew over and began taking Neville's measurements. When all the measurements were recorded, she gave another snap and more tools began to work; cutting through black fabric and sewing them together.

While the robes were still being made, Neville had a chance to look around. Almost immediately, his eyes were assaulted by an array of vibrant colors that ranged from red, to blue, to orange, to colors that he had never even seen before. The cloaks were flamboyant to say the lease, with their intricate designs and patterns, the hats stood out even more; one of them looked like there was a peacock sitting on it. Looking at the cloaks, then to the clothes that people were wearing outside, then finally to the clothes he himself was wearing. '_I won't be able to blend in with these clothes…'_ Neville thought as he searched around the room for the first piece of white that he saw.

His school robes were just about done when he saw it. All the way in the back, behind a pile of differing fabrics was a glint of white. Neville walked over and parted the fabrics to see a set of white robes that split into two tails at the end. Each tail was marked with black tribal like designs in the back as well as the front. That was the only piece of the set that was not white; everything else was pure, snowy white. It also consisted of an undershirt and brown pants. There was also mantle like cape that was white on the outside yet red black on the inside. What caught Neville off the most was the hood. Sure most hoods looked the same, but this hood was different. The hooded ended with the signature shape of an eagle's beak.

"U-um, excuse me Madam, but h-how did you come across these robes?" Neville asked, immediately recognizing the robes as a Renaissance style Assassin robe set.

Malkin looked up lazily and answered, "Oh those rags? They were already here when I inherited the shop. It the worse set of robes I have, doesn't stand out at all, no designs, and no color. If you want to make your mark on the world then you won't do it with that set of robes,"

With every word that come out of the Madam's mouth, Neville's eyes grew brighter and brighter. This was exactly what he was looking for. He asked immediately, yet still nervously, "How much are y-you asking for these robes?"

The store owner snorted and said,"You can have them; they're just taking up space here. Your school robes are ready. Is there anything else around here that you would like?"

Taking another look around, Neville eyed what seemed to be a set of armor…made of snakeskin…, "M-Madam….what are t-those…?"

"Oh that? That is armor made from dragon skin. Not the strongest thing out there, but it protects you from minor hexes and curses. Twenty Galleons,"

Neville thought about it for a bit, before checking his pockets. On his way to Madam Malkins, he had managed to pick pocket a number of very rich people so he had a sizable amount of money with him; six hundred galleons to be exact, "Okay…I'll take it…?"

"Wonderful, so that will all be two hundred and four galleons and three sickles," Malkin said.

He payed her before asking, "Um…Is there any place where I can….get changed…?"

"In the back,"

Awhile later, Neville walked out of the dressing room fully donned in his new assassin's robes with his dragon skin armor on him. It had fit him perfectly and turned out to be much lighter than his normal attire.

Madam Malkin looked at him before muttering, "He actually pulls it off pretty well," She then said more loudly, "Give your school robes to me, I can send them back to where you live,"

"H-How can you do that…?"

"All your robes know everything about you including where you live," With that, the flicked her wand and his school robes disappeared with a "pop",".

'_That works…' _Neville thought as he thanked the store owner before walking out. Getting all of his other materials was an easy task. Neville knew he had to get an owl, but when he saw the eagle just standing there in the corner, his mind was made up. Soon an eagle joined the owls on the flight to Hogwarts.

Things didn't get interesting again until Neville walked into a small store known as Ollivanders. When he walked in, an ancient looking man walked in saying, "Hello, hello, how can I help- He froze when he saw Neville and his attire. He slowly stepped forward and touched Neville shoulder as if seeing if he was real or not, "They have returned…!" the man whispered.

"E-Excuse me…?" Neville asked.

A smile broke out on the man's face, "The Assassins have returned! They have returned at last!"

Neville deciding to slip out of his false personality spoke clearly, "You know of us?"

"Why of course! It was the Assassins that defeated Voldemorts main generals when he was still in power! It was the Assassins that truly liberated us!"

"Who told you of this?" Neville asked, fearing that someone had broken the third tenant of the Creed.

"No one told me directly, but there were always rumors, whispers, stories that would be told around campfires about the Assassins. They said that the Assassins seemed to appear out of nowhere for a split second before disappearing again." the old man answered enthusiastically.

Neville looked at him for a bit before deciding that he was telling the truth, "Are you Ollivander?"

"Why yes I am, and you are Neville Longbottom correct?"

"Yes…How did you know?"

"Your face, your looks, your eyes, it screams of Frank and Alice," Ollivander answered.

"You mean my parents,"

"That is correct, and if you wanted a wand…I still have your father's"

Neville hid the surprise on his face and said, "Show it to me,"

Ollivander shuffled to the back for a time before coming back out with a wand, "Cherry, Unicorn hair, thirteen inches," He handed Neville the wand. Neville held it in his hands, he gave it a small wave and was all at once washed over with a feeling of love and familiarity.

He held back his tears as he said, "How much do I owe for this wand?"

Ollivander merely laughed at this and said, "You don't owe me anything. That wand was never mine; it was your father's which means that it is now yours,"

Neville smiled and bowed, "Thank you. Safety and Peace,"

Once Neville had walked outside, he quickly went to a secluded niche, with an idea in his mind. He gingerly removed his blade from the base and put it away. He then made a few crude modifications to the base and attached his wand to it. He made sure that the wand could be removed and still be secured. When he was all done he flicked his wrist and smiled, '_First day here and I already made something new' _He though as he retracted his newly dubbed "_**Hidden Wand**_"

_**A/N: Okay finally! I originally wanted to wait til AFTER I leave Vietnam to write this, but after getting a slew of story alerts and favorite stories. I decided against it. Okay so the idea of a hidden wand may seem stupid and inconvenient and cliché and expected at first, but that will change though not for a bit. Anyways thanks for reading, review, and check out my other stories. Thanks again and see ya next chapter. **_

_** PS: From now on if I write something that is altered from the actual events that took place in the books then please let me know so I can change it. Like I said I want to put this to canon as much as possible. Thanks.**_


	4. Hiatus

_**A/N: I am very sorry to say this, but this story as well as my other stories are all gonna be on hiatus for one reason and one reason only…..I wanna finish them before I start posting again because my muse has to be the most wildest, untamed thing I have ever come across. I can barely go a week without diverting from the plot I originally planned. So the very next time I post; all you readers will get the full story, the full set, all the chapters completed and perfected. So stay tuned and once again I apologize, if any of you want to kill me then I will personally PM you my coordinates so you can fire your volley of warheads at me. **_


End file.
